Heaven is not a thing for you
by Minheaven
Summary: La vie de Draco Malfoy était un tumulte sans fin. Entre ses démons intérieurs et la guerre qui s'amplifie Draco ne rêve que de paradis... Créature-fic HPDM
1. Introduction

**[ Heaven_ is _not _a _thing _for _You ]  
**

by

Minheaven

* * *

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient ainsi que certains personnages (qui apparaitront peu à peu et seront marqués tel quel). Le reste c'est signé JKR.

**[** Résumé **]** La vie de Draco Malfoy était un tumulte sans fin. Entre ses démons intérieurs et la guerre qui s'amplifie Draco ne rêve que de paradis... Créature-fic HPDM

**[**Genre**] **

**Romance** mais ce n'est pas le principal.

**Angst** mais ce n'est pas le sujet primordial.

**Supernatural **dans l'ensemble mais ce n'est pas au premier plan.

**Humour** quelques touches par ci par là.

Un peu de tout ça quoi ^^

**[**Notes**]**

C'est un UA. Une histoire **slash **(homophobes demi-tour) plus exactement un **HPDM**.

Il risque fort d'y avoir d'autres couples slash, même si je ne sais pas -au moment ou j'écris ça- exactement qui sera concerné (j'en ai une vague idée), ainsi que des personnages totalement inventés par moi.

Nous sommes au début de la 6ème année à Poudlard, le père Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban. Sirius n'est pas mort (je l'aime trop pour ça). Hormis ça, je pense que l'histoire prend en compte tout ce qui s'est passé dans les tomes précédents.

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes! Je n'ai pas de bêta.

Et...

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

...

..

.

**- Introduction -**

**.**

**..**

**...  
**

_« Le bonheur est une chose bizarre. Les gens qui ne l'ont jamais connu ne sont peut être pas si malheureux. »_

Louis Bronfield

...

..

.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir ne serait ce qu'une fraction de la vérité ? Est-ce que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, s'était-il déjà un jour poser la question ? Cette question qui tous les jours de sa vie – de son semblant de vie- le hantait, traversait chaque cellules de son âme, lui nouait violemment la conscience, lui brisait abruptement ses espoirs. Était-il ce qu'il semblait être ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais qui était-il réellement ? Derrière le masque ? Sans aucun faux-semblant ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

La vérité s'était fondu dans le chimérique. Plus moyen de délier le faux du vrai.

Lui qui ne savait plus, qui doutait sans cesse –_suis-je réellement ainsi ?_ - qui souhaitait parfois très fort, à en hurler, à en se briser les cordes vocales. Un cri déchirant ses entrailles –_non ! s'il vous plaît, non _- il priait toutes divinités qui pourrait l'entendre. Suppliait. Encore et encore. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus croyant… En vain. Prisonnier derrière ces barreaux scintillants – gloire, richesse, reconnaissance…- il sombrait, tombait dans ce gouffre sans fin, sans fond. Et ses cris, ses appels au secours se noyaient bien avant d'avoir franchis les portes de son esprit.

Qui pourrait se douter ? Même l'imaginer l'espace d'une seconde ? Personne. Bien sûr. Pas même lui qui ne s'en souvenait plus. Seulement à travers une idée fixe qu'il se contentait de garder précieusement. Son bien le plus précieux – _Je ne suis pas mauvais. Non, non,non… Je suis bon._- cette auto persuasion. Mais il fallait que ça soit vrai ! Au moins ça. _Pitié_. Le reste il s'en fichait. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien. Rien à perdre, tout à gagné.

Non, personne, jamais n'en aurait idée. Le masque était bien trop parfait. Tellement semblable à une vérité somme toute erronée, qu'il en était difficile de faire la part des choses et d'arriver à distinguer une quelconque limite. Comment savoir ce qu'il était réellement ? Lui. Et pas un autre. Pas celui désiré, attendu, apprécié de tous. Non, lui le vrai. L'imparfait. Cette monstruosité de défauts.

Il était fatigué.

Juste épuisé d'être en tout temps ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit. Il se sentait partir – si incroyablement sous la surface, à s'en noyer de mensonges- là-bas, il touchait le fond.

Chutait au point de non retour.

Ou était-ce là sa vraie place ? Venait-il finalement de là ? N'avait-il jamais quitté ce lieu ?

Stationnait au point de non retour.

Il ne savait pas -n'avait-il jamais su un jour ? – ce que l'on attendait de lui. Faire ci, cela… Comme ça, comme cela... Pas le temps de respirer, de se reposer, de vivre… Pas le droit de vivre. Mis sous la pression - à six heures (1) - derrière eux. Dans leurs pas. Même pointure, même poids… Identique aux attendes de tous.

Finalement juste prisonnier dans le ressac (2).

Et plus il se débattait, plus il luttait –nageant derrière cette bouée de plus en plus floue- moins il avait d'espoir d'un jour s'en sortir.

Oh comme il coulait ! Il ne savait seulement plus quoi faire. Chaque pas qu'il accomplissait était une autre faute à leurs yeux.

Il était juste prisonnier à perpétuer dans ce reflux créer et géré par leur attentes.

Et il était devenu si engourdi qu'il ne les sentait plus. Glacial. Les méandres de ce contrôle lui traversaient les veines, comme une drogue qui l'obligeait... A tout, surtout au pire. Il s'y sentait poussé. Poussé à accomplir plus, plus rapidement… plus vers l'exécrable.

Toujours plus.

Mais revers de la médaille, tout avait une contre partie…

Et là il était juste trop faible. Si fatiguée qu'il en était à présent bien trop conscient de tout cela. Qui voulait _ça_ de lui ? Pourquoi ? _Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pitié … _Il devenait exactement comme ils le voulaient. Il était devenu à présent _ceci_. Lui suppôt de Satan. Serviteur émérite du mal. Digne représentant de ceux à qui il est lié de sang. Sang infecte, entaché par ces siècles de soumission, de flirt avec le mal. Apposé aux portes de l'enfer, lignée toute entière maudite. Enfant de démon, démon lui-même…

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était être juste un peu moins comme eux… Juste être lui. Pas _ça_.

Ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Ils l'étouffaient. Le serrant trop fort apeurés à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. _Puisque tout ce que vous pensiez que j'incarnerais s'est effondré devant vous_. Perte de contrôle - _vous n'y pouviez rien parce que c'est ce que je suis, ce que je veux être- _c'était d'y penser trop, trop fortement qui les poussait à échouer.

Et pourtant, il était juste toujours prisonnier. Coincé dans le ressac. Plus violent, plus glacial, plus contraignant…

Oh comme il coulait ! Plus d'air, juste de l'eau. Glacial. L'oppressant au plus profond de lui. Pas de place pour respirer. Plus de quoi vivre. Pas le droit à une vie. Chacun de ses pas étaient juste une autre faute à marquer. Rien n'était bien. Pas assez… Insuffisant. Médiocre. Monstre de défauts.

Il était prisonnier de lui.

Avait atteint le point de non retour.

Il s'était trop de fois perdu pour réussir un jour à s'en sortir indemne.

Il appartenait au point de non retour.

Espoirs vains pour lui, fils de démon. C'était juste quelque chose dans ses veines. Sang-pur. Sang damné.

Et ironie du sort –sans doute que le responsable quel qu'il soit devait se marrer- ses ailes qu'il avait cru perdre depuis sa naissance, trônait juste là. Accrochés fièrement sur son dos. Sorties de lui, dans un amas de sang et de chair, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Des ailes –oui vraiment- faites de plumes et d'os, majestueusement ouvertes de part et d'autres de lui.

Juste assez de temps pour d'émerveiller. Pour imaginer un « peut être », encore un espoir de ne pas être _ceci_, que rien dans leurs manigances n'avaient fonctionnez assez pour le transformer en _ceci_… Imaginer, espérer pour mieux tomber de haut.

_Oh non tu n'iras pas là-bas. Là-bas n'est pas pour les gens de ton espèce._

Noires.

Ses ailes, ses magnifiques ailes étaient… noires.

Horribles dans leurs beautés. Malsaines…

Elles étaient noires.

A moins que le noir soit –rien que pour lui- devenu couleur divine : Le paradis n'était vraiment pas quelque chose pour lui.

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Expression piquée à NCIS : _"A tes 6 heures patron"_ ou un truc du genre ce qui signifie _je te suis_, _je suis derrière toi_ etc. Réplique souvent utilisée par Tony.

(2)_ Ressac_ c'est le nom donné au violent retour des vagues vers le large. Utilisé ici pour décrire de manière imagée, l'autorité constante autour du sujet le fameux _il_.

Ce texte est imagé, donc toutes les références à Satan ou Dieu c'est juste pour donner une image du bien et du mal. Les sorciers ne croient pas en la religion me semble-t-il. Donc ne craignez (ou n'espérez?)pas une lutte entre puissances divine et peu commune ce n'est pas le sujet. Par contre, il y aura des créatures magiques qui feront leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres... Ah ah! Des surprises à l'avenir.

_Merci d'avoir lu! _

_Une tite review ;) ?_


	2. I

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient ainsi que certains personnages (qui apparaitront peu à peu et seront marqués tel quel). Le reste c'est signé JKR.

**[** Résumé **]** La vie de Draco Malfoy était un tumulte sans fin. Entre ses démons intérieurs et la guerre qui s'amplifie Draco ne rêve que de paradis... Créature-fic HPDM

**[**Genre**] **

**Romance** mais ce n'est pas le principal.

**Angst** mais ce n'est pas le sujet primordial.

**Supernatural **dans l'ensemble mais ce n'est pas au premier plan.

**Humour** quelques touches par ci par là.

Un peu de tout ça quoi ^^

**[**Notes**]**

C'est un UA. Une histoire **slash **(homophobes demi-tour) plus exactement un **HPDM**.

Il risque fort d'y avoir d'autres couples slash, même si je ne sais pas -au moment ou j'écris ça- exactement qui sera concerné (j'en ai une vague idée), ainsi que des personnages totalement inventés par moi.

Nous sommes au début de la 6ème année à Poudlard, le père Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban. Sirius n'est pas mort (je l'aime trop pour ça). Hormis ça, je pense que l'histoire prend en compte tout ce qui s'est passé dans les tomes précédents.

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes! Je n'ai pas de bêta. Quelqu'un se propose n_n?

Merci à **felinness**, **Livioute**,** Imuaya-Eyes-Angel** et **odeyssa** pour leurs commentaires.

Et...

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**I) Cette chose en lui**

**.**

**..**

**...  
**

La 31 août, journée banale au premier abord, qui ,pourtant accueillait en son sein les derniers rayons de soleil et sonnait la fin de l'été.

Tous les petits sorciers du Royaume-Unis - même ceux qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge- savaient d'avance ce que signifiait la sonnerie du réveil mit la veille par leurs parents et pour les plus responsables, par eux même. Une nouvelle année allait bientôt débuter et avec elle, le retour vers tous les tracas laissés l'année précédente. Les mois de juillet et août avaient de cela de formidable qu'ils –tout comme l'heure du thé- arrêtaient toutes les affaires en cours. Même la criminalité semblait vouloir se reposer au même titre que le ferait les étudiants.

Enfin tout cela semblait vrai pour ceux à qui la guerre s'apparentait plus à un mauvais rêve qu'à une réalité alarmante. Ceux qui n'osaient pas pour une question de soit disant bon sens- ou peut être n'étaient ils pas assez courageux pour regarder la vérité en face ?- à rallier tout les actes néfastes qui tombaient peu à peu sur la Grande-Bretagne depuis peu, à un mot-mort ?-. Un nom qui avait terrifié et qui le faisait d'ailleurs toujours. Tellement, qu'ils étaient en ce jour que très peu à pouvoir le dire.

Voldemort.

A quoi bon en parler puisque, aux dernières nouvelles, il était sensé avoir disparu il y a de cela une dizaine d'année ? voulaient toujours faire remarquer les sceptiques –ou autrement dit traumatisés de la première guerre et autres apeurés– avec en tête de liste le premier ministre.

Le golden-boy avait fait ce dont tout le monde lui connaissait –exterminer le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de l'humanité- et tout le monde –même si certains ne l'avoueraient jamais- lui en était reconnaissant. On à beau avoir des idéologies aussi noirs que possible, il y avait à un moment ou l'extrémité qu'ils créaient dépassait l'entendement. L'horreur restait horrible même pour le pire des hommes. Et bien que mauvais, certains partisans du lord noir avaient salué avec reconnaissance sa disparition. Mais si par malheur –on ne sait jamais avec ces mégalos adepte de la magie noir- il viendrait à réapparaitre, tous sans exception retournerait auprès de lui. Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'ont cri victoire : un homme n'a jamais qu'une seule vie peu importe son statut. Pourquoi cela en serait-il autrement pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Justement parce Voldemort semblait avoir franchis un seuil qui était resté vierge jusqu'à présent : autant de cruauté ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

Le mage noir avec tout cela était-il toujours humain ?

Et c'est bien pour cela que malgré ce que pouvait penser la communauté sorcière, les réels acteurs de cette seconde guerre ne prenaient pas de vacances. A-t-on jamais vu le mal prendre des jours de repos ? Alors pourquoi le bien en prendrait-il ? Cette idée préconçue viendrait-elle du fait de cette rumeur mesquine qui décrirait les « bons » comme des simplets à qui la guerre s'apparenterait plus à un jeu qu'à un réel conflit ?

Sans doute.

Il y avait une autre rumeur tout aussi péjorative chez les-gens-de-la-lumière. Il paraitrait que peu importe l'époque, peu importe la guerre, il y avait en ce bas monde quelque chose qui ne changeait jamais. C'était dit et redit, et même si normal que personne ne penserait le contredire, à chaque guerre ses camps. A chaque camp son idéologie. Et d'une manière générale, il y avait toujours le bien d'un côté et le mal de l'autre. Bien que chaque camp pense être dans le droit chemin , il n'y avait seulement qu'une justice-ou du moins ce qui s'en approcherait le plus- et des fanatiques qui joueraient aux justiciers en but de créer un monde selon une croyance plutôt erronée, ou du moins d'une approche qui s'apparenterait plus au mal qu'au bien.

Il y avait pourtant une erreur que commettait systématiquement le camp de la lumière, ils jugeaient sur l'apparence. Etait ce dû à une trop grande naïveté de leur part ou à une simplicité d'esprit ? Toujours était-il que jamais ne viendrait à leurs esprits qu'une apparence, une appartenance puisse être un faux semblant. Non, les méchants restaient avec les méchants et les gentils avec les gentils. N'est ce pas ?

C'était tout à fait puéril.

Draco Malfoy le déplorait mais ne le contredisait pas.

Draco, seul descendant de l'archaïque famille Malfoy, illustre héritier de cette famille de sang purs et fils de Lucius Malfoy qui avait depuis bien longtemps porté allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres… en aurait hurlé de colère.

Bien sûr, il avait tout, vraiment tout pour être catalogué en futur petit mangemort : son nom en lui-même était une preuve suffisante. Et oui, son attitude n'avait jamais pu disperser le moindre doute à propos de son futur hypothétique. Et non, il n'avait jamais voulu rentrer dans le camp de la lumière, il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé. Mais de quel droit –qui le leur avait donné ?- lui attribueront on les mêmes valeurs que son père ? Que sa famille ? Que sa maison –Serpentard- scandaient ?

C'était totalement stupide et vraiment injuste. Mais de toute façon… la vie n'avait jamais vraiment été clémente avec lui.

Il rageait.

Tout ça explosait en lui, lui donnant une furieuse envie de hurler, de frapper, de tout détruire. Quoi ? Qui ? Aucune réelle réponse ne s'imposait à son esprit. Oh, et bien, à réfléchir, il y avait bien quelqu'un… Ce glucosé de directeur de Poudlard. Ce défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin. Ce mordu de moldus. Albus Dumbledore -il aurait sans doute craché son deuxième prénom s'il le connaissait- vainqueur de Grindewald l'ex mage noir « tétaniseur » du Royaume-Unis. Avec son insupportable petite sourire, son air bienveillant… Horripilant.

Et… Peut être… Oui. Peut être aussi… _Lui_. Potter. Harry Potter. Celui-qui-a-survécu. Sa Némésis… Son épine personnelle. Enfin, ça c'était ce que tout le monde devait croire. Parce que, non, il n'avait, à l'origine, aucune réelle raison personnelle –et ça faisait toute la différence-pour le détester. A vrai dire… s'il n'était pas Draco Malfoy, s'il avait été juste un sorcier banal, il n'en serait resté qu'au stade de l'admiration. Loin de lui cependant l'idée du fanatisme. Potter était juste la personne qu'il estimait le plus au monde. C'était celui qui avait terrassé l'homme –ou le mutant il ne savait pas trop- à l'origine de son infernal vie. Puisque, à part la place peu enviable du survivant qui était traqué chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, être le fils d'un mangemort était sans doute la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à quelqu'un. Le choix n'était pas quelque chose à porté de main.

Alors quand Potter ne posait sur lui que des regards remplient de haine… ça, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Il en aurait pleuré. Il en avait pleuré et avait terriblement eut honte de cette faiblesse.

Parce que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait réellement lui offrir c'était un merci. _Merci d'être né… _Et il n'était pas faible !

Ce connard de Potter, bon petit soldat de Dumbledore –manipulateur de son état- gryffondor à en faire peur-pleurer-… n'avait rien comprit. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voyait rien… Pourtant, Draco avait cru que lui, au moins lui, aurait pu comprendre. _Merde !_

Il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était « marcher ou crever ». Et si avoir envie plus que tout de vivre était un signe de lâcheté alors oui, il était lâche.

Lâche mais pas faible. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ses idées premières quant à la tournure que prenait le monde magique. Pas même son père et ses arguments plus que douloureux.

Au fil du temps –cinq longues années- l'admiration c'était transformée en haine. Une haine obsédante qui le poussait à épier le golden boy et- oui, il devait se l'avouer- avait finit en fascination malsaine. Puisque Potter le croyait mauvais, il le restait rien que pour lui. C'était sûrement son masque le plus fiable : celui réservé au survivant. Le petit con prétentieux, imbu de sa personne et futur mangemort avait sa place auprès de Potter pas _lui_. Il se sentait exister seulement quand son image se reflétait dans les lacs émeraude de sa Némésis. Alors quand tout empirait –ce qui arrivait trop souvent- il pensait à lui. Si ce n'était pas ironique ! Dans ses moments de déprimes, seul Potter –le type qu'il détestait à présent vraiment- réussissait à lui donner assez de force pour s'accrocher.

Cet été, il avait pensé à lui. Souvent… En fait, tous les jours.

Le jeune blond soupira.

Couché de tout son long dans ses draps en satin noirs, le regard accroché au plafond enchanté de sa chambre, Draco pensait à sa misérable existence. Ne pas pouvoir se voir dans les émeraudes de Potter depuis autant de temps était un vrai supplice. Il avait l'impression que chaque jours qui passaient lui enlevait un peu plus de son empreinte sur la Terre et que finalement, un jour il disparaitrait réellement sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. _N'importe quoi._ Voilà qu'il divaguait, enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude. Il était pourtant étonnamment heureux ce matin là alors même que le manque de Potter se faisait sentir à présent qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour espérer. Ses précieuses réserves –récoltées au travers de ses nombreuses disputes avec sa Némésis au cour de l'année passée et à bien d'autres occasions- étaient à sec.

_Vivement la rentrée. _

Paresseusement, ses paupières se refermèrent à demie. Des images de divers souvenirs se formèrent sur ses rétines… Potter jouant au Quidditch. Potter riant avec ses amis. Potter crispé aux cours de potions. Potter, Potter… Et encore _Potter._ Il se redressa d'un mouvement vif. _Et merde._ Là, il se retint de justesse à la tête du lit avant de se plier en deux. Tremblant légèrement, il lâcha une plainte et se cramponna un peu plus aux draps. Ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement souffrir, il ne pouvait même pas espérer respirer sans se souvenir des deux mois passés dans son enfer doré. Chaque vacances d'été se passaient à l'identique, son père se faisait une joie de lui rappeler les bons devoir d'un héritier de son rang. On pourrait croire qu'il ne brillait pas dans cette matière, mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il avait toujours droit à des doloris.

Enfin debout, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, son regard tomba sur l'horloge flottante au-dessus du bureau.

Les vacances d'été étaient finies. Voilà la cause de cette subite euphorie.

Et là, il risquait d'être en retard.

----------------

La particularité d'un manoir, la raison pour laquelle toutes familles de sang pur -pratiquant la magie noire- en achetait un ,était pour le claquant qu'il y avait dans le fait d'avoir une « maison » qui pouvait en contenir dix autres entre ses murs. C'était terriblement voyant et il semblerait que le fait de se faire regarder de tous et toutes était une chose de particulièrement excitante pour les aristocrates du monde magique. S'ils savaient qu'il y avait le même mode de pensée de l'autre côté de la barrière –chez les sans-pouvoirs- sûrement qu'ils auraient encore préférés vivre comme les pauvres et démunis et cela rien que pour ne pas être comparer à cette sous espèce. Mais voilà, les sangs purs avaient de ça de contradictoire pour des sorcier qui se plaisaient à s'affirmer supérieur, ils ignoraient tout du mode de fonctionnement des moldus. Ironique non quand on savait qu'il était préférable de connaître ses ennemies aussi bien que ses alliées ? D'un côté, personne ne s'en serait plaint. Oh ça non ! Pensez bien que enviée ou pas par la populace moins riche, tout le monde préférait de loin que ces bourges mégalo –pour la plupart- restent dans leurs petits monde. _Laissons-les entre _eux comme diraient certains.

Et dans ces manoirs, de l'espace –beaucoup- et des pièces –vraiment nombreuses !- et… des couloirs. Des mètres et des mètres de couloirs. De vrais labyrinthes parfois truffés de pièges toujours –sans aucune exception-dangereux. On était adepte du mal ou on ne l'était pas.

Le Malfoy's Manor ne faisait pas dans la demie mesure. Pourtant, le seul réel danger entre ces murs pour l'héritier était ceux de passage. Les « collègues » de travail du père. Les amis de jeux diaboliques de Malfoy sénior. Mangemorts pour la plupart. Et ce que Draco avait retenu au fil des années c'était bien le fait de ne jamais trop s'attarder en ces lieux car _il y avait toujours du monde au détour d'un couloir… _

Stoppant net sa course molle –ayant du mal à se déplacer avec ses côtés endoloris- , le jeune héritier releva le plus lentement possible la tête –priant silencieusement pour lui épargner _ça_- ses orbes grises croisèrent le regard de l'individu qui lui faisait face.

_Envie._

Il ferma les yeux devant ce sourire. Ses rétines accrochèrent les ténèbres qui bientôt l'engloutirent tout entier. Baissant la tête, il attendait simplement que ça passe. Rien ne servait de se défendre sinon s'exposer à encore plus.

Il laissa échapper un rire cynique. Et ses lèvres fines, roses et pâles déformées d'un rictus mauvais n'avaient plus rien de ce sourire d'acceptation qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant.

_**Ça ne se passera pas comme ça …**_ résonna une voix caverneuse dans sa tête. _**Plus jamais petit.**_

Dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui…

Au milieu de ce noir profond un éclat de couleur…

Son fragment d'espoir.

_----------------_

Ses côtes lui faisaient deux fois plus mal.

Assit dos à une paroi, le front posé sur ses genoux non loin de ses mains jointes, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il avait fait pour atterrir _là_.

Les bagages, les compartiments, les autres… la vendeuses de bonbons et son chariot.

Le Poudlard Express.

Les mains moites accrochées avec conviction au tissu d'un pantalon noir ,qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enfilé, Draco essayait tant bien que mal –plus mal que bien- de calmer l'angoisse qui montait peu à peu en lui. Par Merlin, comment était-il passé d'un couloir au manoir à un compartiment dans ce train ? Et quand diable avait-il pu changer de vêtement ?

Plus que le bruit assourdissant aux environs, le sang qui pulsait contre ses tempes avait de quoi le rendre fou. Dans ses veines un froid immense était lentement entrain de faire son chemin dans tout son corps à présent tremblant d'émoi.

Le dos contre la paroi, les pieds enfermés dans des chaussures en cuir –dont il n'avait non plus aucune idée de la provenance- il regardait étonné et affolé les filets accrochés au plafond. S'il avait cru à la possibilité d'un –mauvais- rêve l'espace d'une seconde, les valises vertes en peau de dragons qui étaient sagement empaquetées au-dessus de sa tête avaient fini de le convaincre de la réalité du moment. Elles étaient signés par le sceau de la famille et scellées magiquement, même dans ses pires cauchemars- et il en avait une liste aussi longue que le bras- il n'avait matérialisé une réalité aussi vraie. Et puis, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu les avoir transportés jusque là. La question qui se posait donc était de savoir quand il avait fait tout ça.

Draco avait beau prendre de grandes respirations, essayé de se résonner, chercher dans sa mémoire la moindre bribe de souvenir, c'était le trou noir. Entre l'instant où il avait fermé les yeux dans ce couloir et celui ou ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes dans ce compartiment du Poudlard Express, il n'y avait rien hormis les ténèbres de ses yeux clos.

Et soudain, une autre inquiétude vint faire son bout de chemin dans son esprit déjà tourmenté. Ses mains qui, jusqu'alors n'avaient pas quittées l'emplacement de ses genoux serrés contre lui, s'abattirent violemment contre son dos recourbé. Les doigts écartés, il palpait comme fou la surface de son dos, grattant de plus en plus fort le tissus de sa chemise blanche, tant et si bien qu'elle se colora en de petites trainées rouge carmines. Ses ongles étonnamment acérés se tachèrent de sang, alors qu'entre ses lèvres déformées par l'horreur il répétait en une litanie implorante un « pas ça » apeuré. Ce ne fut que le bruit sec du tissu déchiré qui calma sa mutilation. Ramenant ses mains souillées devant son visage, il observa les yeux écarquillés le résultat, ne pouvant se résoudre à y croire.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, faisant sursauter le blond déjà à fleur de peau qui eut juste le temps de cacher ses mains entre ses cuisses serrées. Dans l'encadrement se tenait un grand noir élancé répondant au nom de Blaise héritier de la famille Zabini. Celui ci jeta un regard étrange à l'occupant, bloquant par là même le passage aux autres qui comme lui restèrent interdit devant ce spectacle. Il était rare de voir Draco Malfoy aussi mal mit. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqués par des tonnes de gels lui retombaient sur le front, encadrant dans un désordre étonnant son visage fin marqué par une expression presque bestiale que renforçait des yeux gris dilatés à leurs maximums. De fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes alors même que sa respiration paraissait se calmer.

Les yeux noirs perçants de Blaise s'attardèrent sur les partis des doigts du blond encore visible –malgré sa tentative désespérées pour les cacher-, agile, il entra et referma la porte au nez et à la barbe des autres Serpentards.

Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du raffut derrière la porte il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« Merde Dray ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Un genou posé sur la banquette devant Draco, il attrapa ses poignets et les tira vers lui, examinant rapidement les phalanges du blond.

Il fronça les sourcils « D'où vient ce sang, tu n'es pourtant pas blessé… »

Les yeux écarquillés Draco se laissa faire mollement. Perdu dans l'observation du Serpentard qui s'agitait furieusement devant lui, il ne pensa même pas à essayer de cacher ses mains. Blaise tournait et retournait les mains du blond qui paraissaient encore plus fines entre les siennes, allant même jusqu'à remonter les manches de sa chemise afin d'examiner ses avant bras. Et tout ça en babillant sans cesse contre l'imprudence innée de certains. Avec toute cette comédie, Draco avait presque oublié que Blaise était son seul allié. Son seul véritable ami. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Blaise ? »

Les yeux sombres brillants d'inquiétude de sa mère poule personnelle se reposèrent sur son visage aux traits à présent d'étendu.

« Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il ramena ses mains vers lui, les collant contre ses flancs.

« Raconte-moi plutôt tes vacances. »

Et comme Zabini ne semblait pas vouloir changer de sujet, Draco baissa légèrement la tête et regarda de ses grands yeux gris son vis-à-vis. Ces deux orbes aciers avaient quelque chose de touchantes vues à travers ses mèches éparses.

« S'il te plaît ? » Fit-il dans un chuchotement.

Blaise eut un temps de flottement, analysant la situation.

« C'est déloyal. »

Il pesta, bougonnant que cet air trop mignon aurait dû être interdit puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à refusé quoi que ce soit à Dray dans ces conditions. Néanmoins, sous le gloussement amusé du blond, il finit par s'asseoir et comme toujours se plia à son bon vouloir.

« Je suis allé en Italie… » Commença-t-il a raconter avec de grands gestes comme il en avait l'habitude. Draco ,toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, posa son menton sur ses genoux et se laissa bercer par la voix calme de Blaise oubliant pour un temps cette chose qui n'allait pas en lui.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	3. II

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire m'appartient ainsi que certains personnages (qui apparaitront peu à peu et seront marqués tel quel). Le reste c'est signé JKR.

**[** Résumé **]** La vie de Draco Malfoy était un tumulte sans fin. Entre ses démons intérieurs et la guerre qui s'amplifie Draco ne rêve que de paradis... Créature-fic HPDM

**[**Genre**] **

**Romance** mais ce n'est pas le principal.

**Angst** mais ce n'est pas le sujet primordial.

**Supernatural **dans l'ensemble mais ce n'est pas au premier plan.

**Humour** quelques touches par ci par là.

Un peu de tout ça quoi ^^

**[**Notes**]**

C'est un UA. Une histoire **slash **(homophobes demi-tour) plus exactement un **HPDM**.

Il risque fort d'y avoir d'autres couples slash, même si je ne sais pas -au moment ou j'écris ça- exactement qui sera concerné (j'en ai une vague idée), ainsi que des personnages totalement inventés par moi.

Nous sommes au début de la 6ème année à Poudlard, le père Malfoy n'est pas à Azkaban. Sirius n'est pas mort (je l'aime trop pour ça). Hormis ça, je pense que l'histoire prend en compte tout ce qui s'est passé dans les tomes précédents.

Désolée d'avance pour les fautes! Je n'ai pas de bêta. Quelqu'un se propose n_n?

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**II) Un petit quelque chose en plus**

**.**

**..**

**...  
**

Eh bien Poudlard n'avait pas changé se disait le bond. Draco, assit dans une des petites barques qui longeait le lac aux abords du château, effleurait du regard la bâtisse antique. Ses grands yeux gris cendres brillaient du reflet des lanternes. Sa peau porcelaine miroitait de cette lumière ne cachant rien de ses traits tirés. Le menton perdu au milieu de sa main, un léger souffle s'échappait entre ses fines lèvres jusqu'à ses longs doigts à la peau translucide. Ils bougeaient lentement dans une caresse inconsciente, glissant le long de la petite mâchoire en mouvement. L'une de ses jambes s'agitait nerveusement, entrainant tout son corps dans une secousse plus vive. Parce que la barque tanguait elle aussi. Elle suivait sans vie les mouvements alanguis de l'eau, comme une amante sous le ballotement de son amant.

Le blond se laissait bercer, détendu. Ses paupières se baissaient petit à petit, floutant succinctement sa vue. Le panorama ne lui apparaissait plus que comme des taches vagues de couleurs et de pénombres. Un peu comme ce qui se passait continuellement dans la tête. Un rêve éveillé n'aurait pas pu paraitre plus réel. Et les bruits étouffés de la foule tout autour de lui, le grincement du vieux bois des embarcations, l'eau qui ruisselait ainsi que le chuchotis de la voix caverneuse quelque part à ses côtés.

_**Est-ce que tu as aimé mon petit cadeau**_ lui demandait-t-elle.

Draco aurait pu sursauter tant le trémolo de cette voix traversait son corps de fond en comble. De petits picotements avaient remplacés son flux sanguin, comme une accolade à son être entier. Un petit sourire. Son cerveau était embrumé, il ne comprenait pas ce dont elle se targuait ni même d'où elle sortait. A vrai dire, il se serait sûrement inquiété s'il avait pu faire autre chose que de se sentir tout à fait détendu. Ses épaules ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien portée. Pas de poids lourds face à sa vie. D'ailleurs, qui était-t-il ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Rien ne comptait vraiment quand il y avait ça. Ce petit bruissement au fond de sa conscience qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

------

La nuit était claire. L'astre lunaire illuminait de toute beauté, perçant de sa froide splendeur la noirceur que laissait le soleil une fois couché.

L'immense château centenaire se dressait fièrement face à ses rayons. Creux et fissures dans les murs de pierres semblaient ne pas pouvoir resplendir mieux qu'à ce moment précis. Un peu brillant dans la nuit, il était comme un gros diamant taillé par l'homme au milieu de nulle part, que seul ceux doués de magie pouvait profiter de sa vue majestueuse. Parce que comme tout autre chose magique dans le monde, il bénéficiait de la protection anti-moldu. Et à la place de cette bâtisse gigantesque, à la vue de simple humain, n'était autre qu'un tas de ruine avec des panneaux menaçant annonçant un danger certain.

Très peu pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir pu affronter la forêt interdite. Nom qui, contrairement à ce que sorciers et sorcières croyaient, était de provenance moldu. Elle était tellement ardue à traverser qu'il y a longtemps déjà, plus aucun humain - écossais et touriste- ne s'y risquait. Et les hommes doués de magie n'y allait eux même que par stricte nécessité.

Les créatures magiques étaient dangereuses disaient la plupart.

Seulement quelques unes répliquaient d'autres.

Puis ce n'était pas la race qui faisait l'être. Les créatures de la nuit –lycans, buveurs de sangs et autres- n'étaient pas tous foncièrement à cataloguer dans la catégorie de monstres. Et bien, ils avaient tous un libre arbitre, une âme… Le monde était manichéen n'est ce pas ?

Elles y vivaient dans cette forêt. La protégeait, faisait corps avec elle et dans leurs petites bulles, surveillaient le monde. Ailleurs, où des branches d'une même famille s'était retrouvée séparé des autres. Ou, là même, dans ce monde qui les avaient chassés : ceux des sorciers. Le monde magique grouillait de petits clans de créatures magiques. Très conservatrices et méfiantes face à ceux qui étaient humains, celle-ci ne rentraient jamais -hors grande nécessité- en contacte avec eux. Après tant de guerres qui les avaient mit face à face, il était normal que ce groupe à présent restreint, ne veuille prendre aucun risque face à la menace « des porteurs de bois ». C'était pour cela qu'il existait des traités entre peuples, afin qu'il puisse exister une certaine cohabitation en toute paix.

Certains pourtant, contrairement aux anciens –ceux à qui ils devaient ces règles-, ne craignaient pas ces hommes. Ils en étaient même plutôt fascinés.

Dans la forêt interdite, se trouvait un homme. Un sorcier, au vu du morceau de bois que tenaient serré ses longs doigts squelettiques, il n'y avait aucun doute. L'homme, grand, mince presque rachitique était vêtu d'une grande robe noire qui lui couvrait presque la totalité du corps. Parfois pourtant, les gestes de son avancé laissaient voir des parties nues de ses bras. Sa peau, d'une couleur poudreuse et tellement pâle, laissait facilement au vu de tous ses veines dont le vert/bleu tranchait étrangement avec son teint maladif. Il se déplaçait silencieusement. De petites foulées attentives à travers ronces et arbres centenaires. Il ne restait, en cas d'arrêt, jamais très longtemps au même endroit. D'ailleurs, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol de détritus naturels. A ces moments là, ses yeux noirs d'encres scrutaient la verdure avec grand soin. Quand il semblait avoir trouvé le précieux matériau, il tendait lentement la main gauche –celle où l'intérieur du poignet était un dessin noir- et l'emprisonnait entre ses doigts. Juste après, un murmure s'échappait de ses lèvres fines et d'un léger mouvement du poignet, l'élément floral se détachait comme par magie. Celui-ci trouvait sa place parmi ceux du panier docilement accroché au bras droit de l'homme. Après, le sorcier repartait et recommençait. Encore et encore, il recueillait des plantes selon une liste que seul lui semblait connaître.

A chacun de ses pas, une mystérieuse silhouette l'accompagnait. Telle sa propre ombre, celle-ci lui collait au talon. Furtivement, elle avançait en faisant si parfaitement corps avec le décor environnant que rien ne pourrait l'en distinguer. Cela faisait des heures entières qu'elle l'observait. Le moindre de ses gestes était passé au crible par ses grands yeux curieux. Avec une joie enfantine, elle contemplait l'homme en noir occupé l'espace autour de lui. Elle le trouvait étonnamment gracieux malgré son allure austère. Et si on le lui avait demandé, elle l'aurait sûrement décrit comme la chose humaine la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Parce qu'il y avait plus longtemps encore qu'elle le suivait dans ses explorations. En fait, cela avait commencé il y avait six mois de cela quand, un jour, un peu énervée par les coutumes des anciens, elle avait cherchée de la solitude loin de ses camarades. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle était tombée sur cet homme bizarre. Il en avait fallut de peu pour qu'elle soit découverte. Parce que tellement furieuse, elle n'avait pas pensée à masquer sa présence. Alors, quand au détour d'un grand chêne doré cette grande silhouette lui était apparue, elle avait eut juste le temps de se fondre dans le tronc. Depuis ce jour, une espèce d'obsession s'était emparée d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir observer l'homme à chacune de ses visites. Lorsqu'un temps trop long passait entre deux visites, elle se morfondait, scrutant tristement l'orée de la forêt. Jusqu'à le voir apparaitre. Là, elle le suivait peu importe le temps qu'il prenait.

L'homme s'était arrêté. Accroupis devant un arbre de petite taille. Un if semblerait-il. Un genou planté au sol, le dos vouté en avant, il pointa sa baguette au-dessus de l'arbre. Bientôt, les faisceaux de la l'extrémité de sa baguette éclairait entièrement les branches devant lui. De son point de vue, la petite créature regardait émerveillée : la lumière dorée du sort créait comme un halo autour de l'homme. De son visage à moitié caché par ses lourds cheveux noirs, elle ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une partie infime de son profil dont le nez proéminant luisait bien étrangement. Encore plus curieuse devant l'éventualité de pouvoir enfin découvrir dans son entièreté -et surtout de près- le visage de son homme en noir, la silhouette avança. Les mains et les genoux au sol, elle se faufila silencieusement –du moins elle le croyait- jusqu'au sorcier. Plus elle s'approchait, et mieux elle arrivait à décrypter l'étrange odeur qui l'avait à l'origine attirée : un mélange de terre, d'herbe fraichement coupée et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Sans doute une de ces choses humaine.

Elle était si près à présent qu'elle arrivait à voir la couture du vêtement de l'homme. Sur son épaule levée, les plis du tissu étaient nombreux. Ils s'entassaient sous le poids de la gravité, découvrant à sa vue ce bras nus qu'elle observait depuis si longtemps de loin. Elle plissa délicieusement ses paupières et souri de contentement. Ses yeux suivirent le tracé des veines tout en reniflant légèrement l'effluve du corps de son vis-à-vis. Et là, au niveau du poignet, elle se retrouva presque parfaitement en face du sorcier qui étrangement n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement depuis le début de son inspection. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne semblait plus du tout absorbé par l'if. C'était comme si…

Oh !

Elle sursauta emmenant son buste dans un recul vif, presque a chuté en arrière, elle retrouva de justesse son équilibre. Dans le mouvement, sa tête s'était redressée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda avec horreur les yeux obscurs du sorcier_. Ils étaient plantés sur elle ! _Son rythme cardiaque augmenta furieusement. Pulsation après pulsation, l'adrénaline affluait dans son sang. Il ne pouvait pas la voir –n'est ce pas ? Elle s'était camouflée. Personne ne pouvait la voir. C'était impossible. Complètement. Même pour un sorcier. Pas vrai ?

Oui. Elle était invisible.

Le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu se libéra. Mais, elle ne se détendit réellement qu'au moment ou le sorcier cligna des yeux. L'homme fronça légèrement son nez puis, détourna la tête, afin de retourner à son observation.

La créature souffla un grand coup.

Ses muscles se détendirent et progressivement elle retrouva une respiration normale. Elle passa néanmoins une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux. Un bref rire s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eut plus peur dans sa vie. Le plus grave aurait été qu'elle perde le contrôle et apparaisse aux yeux de l'humain.

Le calme relatif fut soudain brisé par un éclair de feu. Une longue flamme traversa le ciel dans un bruissement d'ailes. Juste au-dessus des arbres, un demi-cercle de feu.

La petite créature écarquilla les yeux, la bouche bloquée dans un cri muet, elle en laissa tomber son charme. Dès lors, tout se passa très vite. Le sorcier qui avait la tête levée la tourna brusquement et la vit : un corps d'ado aux longs cheveux bleus qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ses sourcils noirs broussailleux se froncèrent sous le choc. En à peine un clignement d'œil, l'homme –la créature- qu'il avait cru apercevoir disparut dans un flash brumeux.

« Séverus mon enfant, il est l'heure » une voix transperça ses tympans le libérant de sa léthargie. C'était donc ça la présence en plus. Mais était ce réel ? Ou son esprit lui jouait-il encore un tour ? Il cligna des paupières, hébété, puis se releva dans une grande finesse. Sans plus se poser de questions, il suivit le phœnix qui le survolait en direction de Poudlard. Là, les élèves arriveraient pour une nouvelle année. Oh joie !

------

C'était intéressant de se plonger dans tout ce qui n'est pas vu par le commun des mortels. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux quelques minutes, se laisser entrainer par les bruits environnant… C'était comme changer d'univers, de passer du terrestre à l'astral. Imaginer un monde fait que de bruits, des touches légères qui interagirait avec le voile du monde vivant. De petites vagues, petites poussées sur les fils liés de la vie qui changerait le sens de tout. Prendre un grand virage de 180 degrés, changer de nom, d'apparence, d'idéaux en un claquement de doigt. Se serait si facile…

Une chute.

La tête blonde tomba de son piédestal. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de son fin visage et finirent par s'écraser lamentablement devant ses yeux gris brumeux. Quelques centimètres de plus et son menton aurait percuté le bord de la table remarqua le blond. Il se redressa, paresseusement, faisant craquer méchamment les os de son dos. Son ami Blaise assit à ses côtés lui lança un drôle de regard. Regard qu'il fit semblant d'ignorer : cela faisait déjà de longues semaines qu'il en avait droit de sa part. Alors un de plus... A force il finissait par pouvoir cartographier le moindre rayon de ses yeux marron. S'il pouvait se rappeler quand tout ça avait commencé… Ah si ! Depuis la rentrée, il y avait trois semaines de cela. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très attentif de son entourage. Tout lui paressait si éthéré, comme un rêve qui durerait toute une vie. Sauf que là, et bien, c'était ça sa vie. Pas moyen de se réveiller et d'être stupidement heureux de pouvoir s'en éloigner, s'en détacher dans la réalité. Vie de merde diraient certains.

Lui, il avait quelque chose, un petit truc en plus. Une voix qui le guidait, qui prenait les commandes quand il n'avait plus la force de jouer. Ne plus faire semblant d'être qui on voulait qu'il soit c'était tellement délectable d'avoir quelqu'un –quelque chose- sur lequel se reposer.

« Draconouchet tu viens ? »

Pansy.

Cette fille de sang pur qui lui était destiné dans les années à venir. Sa future femme. Collante petite peste, vénale et psychologiquement désuet : le prince charmant n'existait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, las. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, en fait, c'était le cas.

« Belle demoiselle permettez que je vous escorte » fit sa voix ,soudain, grave et caverneuse.

Un beau sourire, une voix mielleuse, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy se leva, le bras délicatement posés autour de la taille fine de Pansy Parkinson qui elle, était aux anges.

Quelque part au fond de ce corps au port royal, il y avait le vrai Draco. Enfin, en repos, il pouvait s'imaginer là haut dans le ciel. Et qu'importe ces ailes noires, il était entre les bras du plus noble ange que les cieux aient crées : Harry Potter.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, Draco –le vrai- croisa le regard préoccupé de son parrain. Le grand homme en noir, assit droit comme un « i » à la table des professeurs avait une aura étrange qui enveloppait son corps. Quelque chose, un petit plus, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce son cas à lui qui l'alarmait ou celui propre de l'homme ? Severus Rogue avait toujours su décrypter le moindre de ses gestes. Il espérait vraiment, quand il s'endormit pour de longues minutes, que sa paix artificielle resterait intacte face à ce regard d'aigle.

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
